


Superflash One Shots

by ThomasMarieAmell2_0



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasMarieAmell2_0/pseuds/ThomasMarieAmell2_0
Summary: Different one shots of one of my favorite ships, Superflash. If you don't ship 'em, then don't read.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-X Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	1. Christmas Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Some short superflash fluff during the holidays...

**_Earth-1 - Central City, December 2018…_ **

"You do know that I can peak through this fabric of cloth, right?" Kara said, smirking. 

They were celebrating Christmas at Joe's when Kara asked about their gifts to each other. Barry gave her a short cloth and she wrapped it over her eyes, both of them knowing that she can easily see through the fabric if she chose to do so.

"Yeah, but you won't because you love surprises." 

"Yeah, you're right."

Barry swept Kara off of her feet, making the blonde yelp in surprise. After making sure that she was secured in his arms, he ran out of the house with the blonde Kryptonian in his arms, leaving a confused Team Flash behind.

Barry gently set down Kara in the middle of the empty room before removing the blindfold, making her gasp in surprise. 

They were in Paris.

"Look, I know that we're together for what, three years now and I know that we have our own responsibilities to our own respective Earths and I was going to do this on Valentine's Day or your birthday but I guess now is just as good." Barry said as he grabbed a black box from his pockets and got down on one knee while Kara audibly gasped and a tear streaked down her face. "Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, I have loved you since the first time you smiled at me and my love for you continued to grow stronger every passing moment. And I want to share that love with you forever. Kara Danvers, will you marry me?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

Once the ring was on her finger, she hugged him, tears now fully streaming down her face as they hugged each other in the middle of the snow.

"I got you a wallet." Kara said.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Barry said with a chuckle before kissing his fiance.

"Merry Christmas, Scarlet Speedster."

"Merry Christmas, Girl of Steel."


	2. The Office Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is Kara's assistant. Kara is the adopted daughter of Cat Grant. Kara has three suitors.

_**Central City, Catco Worldwide Media…** _

My name is Felicity Smoak and I am just a normal human being. Just another citizen trying to get on with their lives. I'm an assistant at Catco Worldwide Media, to be more specific, I'm Kara Grant's assistant. 

Kara Grant is the adoptive daughter of Cat Grant, who is the founder and CEO of Catco Worldwide Media. Cat was looking to expand her media empire and she chose to build a station at Central City, home of the metahumans...and exciting headlines.

Now, unto the good and juicy stuff. Kara Grant has three suitors and the whole company has a bet about who will finally capture her heart and date her. Now let's introduced our contestants:

First off, James Olsen, a Pulitzer winning photographer, handsome, tall, has a lot of muscles, plus, he's Superman's best pal. What else can you look for in a guy?

Next is William Dey, a famous reporter all over the world, has an accent, average height but still has an incredible set of muscles.

Now our leading contender, Mike Matthews. He's just an IT here but goddammit he is charming. He is handsome, tall, very muscular but he's a lady's man which is a huge turnoff but I think Kara has him wrapped around her fingers.

I, for one, think that it will be Mike that will win. Everyone else thinks that it will be James but I'm super sure that Mike will win, I mean he's got the looks, the body, and I really think that Kara is fond of him. I got a buck riding in on him and I think that I'm about to have a huge payday.

Oh, how wrong I was.

One day, by completely sheer dumb luck, Kara's schedule is free and the three suitors are standing in front of Kara's glass office, each of them holding their own gifts.

James is holding a framed picture of Kara and chocolates.

William is holding a book, I think it's a book published by Cat and flowers.

Mike is carrying a bouquet of flowers and chocolates and as a cherry on top, he's using his goddamn charming smile.

Kara stood up from her desk and walked over to the three, wearing an amused smirk as her eyebrows arched up.

"A picture frame, a book made by my mother, flowers, and three boxes of chocolates? Have valentines come early, Felicity?" Kara asked, absolutely amused at the sight.

"No, I don't think so, ma'am."

Before anyone could say another word, the sound of the elevator opening on their floor caught the attention of the whole floor. A tall, skinny looking man walked out of the elevator, a beaming smile on his face.

"Hey, babe." The man greeted Kara before kissing her on the lips. Everyone's mouths were wide agape and the three suitors looked at the couple with hurt in their eyes, all three of them heartbroken. "How was work?"

"It was great. These three gave me gifts that I would very much like to keep and now that you're here, there's nothing more that can happen that will make my day better." Kara replied.

"Well, that sucks because what shall I do with these three boxes of potstickers?" Barry lifted a Chinese paper bag while Kara's eyes widened and an excited smile etched her face.

"You are absolutely the best boyfriend ever," Kara replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "We should head home and eat those potstickers." She didn't even wait for a reply because she was already dragging Barry to the elevator, leaving the whole office confused and three heartbroken men.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled out because that was some turn of events. "Well, at least we have enough chocolates for everybody." I commented as I snatched all of the chocolates from the boys.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry panic. Kara's impatient. Oliver and Alex are just there along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dstryr8nikh. Enjoy!

_**Star City, Oliver's Loft…** _

"I just don't know if I should do it, Oliver. I had this ring for a whole freaking year and I still don't know if it's the right time to ask her, I don't even know what I should say to her." Barry complained to Oliver, who was silently listening to his friend rant endlessly. They have been talking for hours now, it's a good thing that the city was quiet tonight.

"Look Barry, living this life that we chose, we never get a good time, there is only the calm before the storm. And it is calm right now, Central City is once again saved by the Flash and National City is saved by Supergirl. There is no better time to pop the question than now." Oliver said thoughtfully, making Barry reconsider his decision.

"Alright, you're right, Oliver. I'll do it. I'll propose to her." Barry said, standing up from the couch they were sitting on, while Oliver did the same with a relieved smile. Oliver patted his friend on the back in congratulations. 

Barry immediately sat down once again, doubt and nervousness visible from his eyes. "No, I can't, Oliver. What if she says no? I don't think I can take that kind of rejection."

Oliver, who had enough of Barry's nerves, picked up from his collar and said, "If you don't propose to her no later than tomorrow, so help me god, I will shoot you again with two arrows in the back. No scratch that, I'll make three or four for good measure. Are we clear?" Barry, who's eyes wide open at Oliver's threat, nodded his head frantically. "Now, that you have finally decided and won't change your mind, we need to prepare for tomorrow."

Oliver freed Barry from his grasps and fixed his clothes before giving him a small smile.

"Let's get to work."

_**National City, Kara and Barry's Apartment…** _

"I'm so glad that we are finally getting a sister's night after almost a year, we have not watched Homeland and ate pizza together for so long. I really missed this." Kara said while grabbing a slice of pizza from one of the five boxes that they ordered.

"I'll drink to that," Alex told her sister before taking a sip of her beer. "So, How is your relationship with Barry?"

"It's fine," Kara said, a crease forming eyebrows as she took another bite of her slice of pizza.

"Oh, it's bad, huh?"

"No, I just told you it is fine."

"Well, your face says otherwise." Alex got closer to her sister and pointed between her sister's eyebrows. "You have a crinkle."

"I need to figure out how to get a botox for that," Kara complained.

"Come on, sis, spill."

"Okay, you know that me and Barry have been dating for, what, three years now, right?" Kara asked, receiving an acknowledged noise from Alex. "I just think that he would ask me to marry him anytime now."

"And?"

"And I keep dropping up hints every now and then but he's just so dense," Kara said before she took a whole box of pizza and ate a piece.

"You two are perfect for each other, huh?" Alex said with a smirk, dodging the pillow Kara threw her way. "Also, why don't you propose to him yourself?"

"What? Don't you think that's weird?" Kara asked, unsure about her sister's idea.

"Well, if he's as dense as you are, then propose to him yourself." 

"I'll think about it."

_**The Next** _ _**Day** _ _**...** _

Barry and Oliver spent all of yesterday preparing Barry's proposal dinner. Oliver called in a few favors and got Barry and Kara's apartment, it was all glammed up for the occasion; scented candles were lit, the lights were out, and the lasagna was straight out of the oven.

Now, Barry is standing in front of the door, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. She wanted to dress up and went to Alex's to prepare there. She was running a bit late but that was fine, he would-

The door opened and Kara walked in wearing a blue sundress, her hair was down and she was wearing light make-up. All in all, she looked gorgeous.

"Hey, sorry I was late, I didn't know what I should wear." Kara nervously said, walking towards him while shyly fiddling with her glasses. "You, um, you clean up nice."

Barry can't help but blush and smile at her words. He rubbed the back of his neck, preening at her compliment.

"Thanks, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Shall we?" Barry held out his hand and Kara took it, letting him guide them towards the kitchen where the food was waiting for them.

* * *

"-and I told them something about a cute cat video," Kara told her boyfriend, laughing as she did so. "Ms. Grant just looked at me and to be honest, I was more scared than I ever was my entire life during that moment, and there was a time that included me flying into space and trust me, space is scary."

Barry laughed at her story, his mind drifting away from his doubts. He loves her with all of his heart.

Once the laughter died down, both of the superheroes looked at each other's eyes and got lost in it. At that moment, they knew, they were going to spend the rest of their life standing by each other.

"We need to talk."

"We need to talk."

Both heroes looked at each other before laughing incredulously. 

"You first."

"You first."

"Fine, I'll go first." Kara quickly said before they could say the same thing again. She stood up from her seat and pulled Barry up so he could stand too. "Look, I don't know if you noticed but I was dropping hints of me wanting to get married."

"I know, ever since from the beginning, you weren't being subtle at all."

"Yes, I was."

"No, you weren't. The first time you hinted at it, you literally said that you can't wait for us to get married." Barry laughed at her girlfriend's pouting face.

"Okay fine." Kara relented. "Look, I don't know how to do this and I'm done waiting for you to do it, so here it is," Kara got down on one knee and held one of Barry's hands. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?"

Barry, who was watching Kara kneel, can't help but laugh, which made the Kryptonian rethink her decision and quickly stood up.

"You're laughing. See, I told Alex the idea is weird but she kept-" Kara was cut off by Barry's lips pressing against hers. The kiss was quite awkward in the start but the awkwardness quickly dissipated once Kara returned the kiss.

"Yes," Barry said after pulling away from the kiss. "A thousand times yes."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Let's buy a ring tomorrow," Kara said, wrapping her arms around Barry in pure joy. "We're engaged!"

Barry returned the hug, though he pulled away to grab something from his pockets, it was a black box and when Kara saw it, it hit her like a ton of brick traveling in Mach 4, "This is my mom's wedding ring and Joe held on to this after she died, Oliver and I spent all of yesterday to prepare for tonight." He took out the ring from its box and he put it in Kara's ring finger.

"It's beautiful," Kara commented as she looked at the ring. "I love you so much."

"I love you too,"


	4. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a knight. Kara is a princess. They are not supposed to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst to balance this fluff full of one shots.

In a world where nothing is what it seems, a world that is forgotten over the years, there are two people, who are so perfect for each other and yet they can not be together.

Bartholomew Henry Allen was a knight for the Kingdom of National and the royal family of Zorel. He is the bravest warrior the kingdom has ever seen, winning every war he set out to battle. The ladies also threw themselves at him but yet, he paid them no mind because his sights were only for one single girl. A single girl who cannot court nor wed, the princess.

Kara Zorel was the fairest in the land, she has beautiful fair skin, blinding golden hair and stunning blue eyes. She was the definition of perfect. She has everything anyone could ever wish for; the wealth, the beauty, and princes from other kingdoms cross the raging seas and travel the unforgiving forest just to court her. But the thing is, Kara was not happy with her life. Something was missing.

She did not care about her wealth, nor her beauty. All she ever wanted was to feel normal. To feel belonged. And so she often sneaks out of the castle and she goes into the village, wearing glasses and a cloth that covers most of her face.

It was the night of the Festival of Heroes, the adults were cheering and getting drunk while the children were running around the village, playing amongst themselves. In the middle of the crowd, Kara was wearing her usual disguise and was keeping herself down low, hoping no to be seen. 

She had decided to come to see the Festival of Heroes herself, even coming up with a lie to tell Felicity, her handmaiden, that she was not feeling well for the evening and would rather be left alone for the night.

Fairy lights were hanging from one lamppost into the next one and Kara fell in love with the beauty of the lights. She was so consumed by the beautiful lights that she did not see the children coming her way, playing tag. 

The next she knew she was falling backward and the cloth and glasses that were concealing her identity would fall off and her night would be ruined. She closed her eyes and waited for her impending doom when a set of firm hands grasped her waist and steadied her.

"You should be very careful, mademoiselle." A voice said, which made Kara turn around and take a quick look at her savior.

It was a man, his frame was fairly well built, skinny but he has muscles in the right places. He has dark brown hair and intense green eyes that Kara seems to get herself lost into.

"Thanks, good sir, I shall be much more cautious next time." Kara said, feeling her face get hotter and hotter as the second pass by. "I'll take my leave."

"Wait," the man yelled out, grasping her arms to prevent her from leaving. "I never got your name."

"I never got yours."

"Very well. My name is Bartholomew Henry Allen, son of Henry and Nora Allen, a loyal knight of this very kingdom." Bartholomew proudly stated, earning a surprised look from the disguised princess. 

"You are a knight?"

"Yes, mademoiselle, me and my other compatriots had just arrived from our newest battle. The rogues of the forest were starting to advance into the kingdom and we had to interfere with their plans to thwart their efforts."

"So this festival is for you, huh?"

"No, it's for me  _ and _ my comrades but I don't come to festivals like this very often, too many people and I have a hard time spending time with someone not drunk but something about tonight that made me come."

"Then why don't you join me for tonight? Keep me company."

"Are you sure, mademoiselle? I don't want to intrude and ruin your evening."

"Yes, I am very much sure."

"Very well then, I should accompany you until the end of the night," Bartholomew said. "Milady, shall we?" 

"Yes, we shall," Kara replied, looping her arms at Bartholomew's arms.

The two navigated through the crowd with ease, reaching the fair in no time. The fair had games and foods that Kara only now saw. Sure, she heard of these things when she was still a child but she was so busy training how to act like a princess that she never really saw one.

"Where do you wanna go first, milady?" Bartholomew said, watching Kara's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the fair.

"I-I can't choose. Can we go to every last one of them?" Kara asked with childlike joy. Her eyes were captivated by the food vendors, the game booths and the lights.

"Of course we can," Bartholomew answered, before dragging her into one of the game booths. *Now, this is a toss game…"

Hours have passed and the people at the festival slowly lessened until finally, the last food stall closed, leaving Barry and Kara at the table, eating their bread.

"-and he shot me! In the back! With two arrows! Just to train me how to case the environment!" Barry told Kara, earning a laugh from her. She even snorted a little, making her blush.

During her laughter, Barry noticed that they were the only ones left outside. She nudged the blonde and she saw that they were the only two people left.

"I didn't notice that everybody has left, maybe I should get going too. I'll…" Kara paused her goodbye, realizing something. She will probably never see Bartholomew ever again. "I'll be going, my parents are probably looking for me."

"Let me walk you home, it's not good for the princess of the National Kingdom to walk alone in the middle of the night. I heard there are magical imps looking for a bride every night and I also heard that they only kidnap women with blonde hair and blue eyes." Barry said, smirking at the shocked expression that Kara wears.

"You knew?"

"Of course, I am a knight of this very kingdom. I know the face of the princess that even the modest prince would kill for."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured that you could take a break. Pretend that you are just a normal girl, even if it is just for a night." 

Kara, stunned at his words, could only smile as tears filled her eyes. Of all of the guys that courted her, not one has asked her about what she wanted. They only talked about how they would merge the two kingdoms and rule it as one. Only Bartholomew figured it out. In a moment of lapse of judgment, she took a step forward and kissed Bartholomew, who very happily kissed back.

After a few seconds of the kiss, Kara's eyes widened and pulled back from the kiss, shocking Bartholomew as he was pushed back.

"I'm sorry, that was not supposed to happen. I was just carried away." Kara quickly said, shaking her head hurriedly. "I should go now, Sir Allen. I think I'll make it fine back to the castle on my own. You should go back to your quarters."

"Kara-"

"That's an order, Sir. Allen. And call me Princess Kara, the night is over."

Kara walked away from their former position, she even heard Bartholomew sigh defeated which made her heart ache for the knight. If she wasn't a princess and if he wasn't a knight things could be different. Maybe she could be happy.

But it's not. In this world, they are not supposed to be together but she will cherish the memory of this night forever in her heart.

Maybe in another world or in another time, they will find each other again and then things will finally be different.


	5. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara meet again, is the happy ending finally in store for the both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel of sorts for the previous chapter called "A Night To Remember". Hope you enjoy.

Years have passed since the night of the princess and the knight. Due to their different social standings, the two never got together, all their life wondering what could have been.

Kara Zorel, the princess of the Kingdom of National, wedded a prince from the rival kingdom, Prince Mike Matthews, to bring peace between their kingdoms. She loved Prince Mike but her heart still aches for the now Royal Knight, Bartholomew Henry Allen.

Bartholomew, after witnessing Kara be wed to another man, decided to move on from her. He met a nice village girl named Patricia Spivot, she was a farmer's daughter and looked very much like Kara. She was beautiful and Bartholomew loved her as much as he could.

_**National City, Present Day…** _

"Good morning everyone and welcome to National City's very own Festival of Heroes. This event was first held back when National City was still known as the National Kingdom and monarchs ruled the place." The tour guide perkily said as she guided the tourists through the crowd.

Kara Danvers, a reporter for Catco Worldwide Media, stood with the tourists, unamused. They were getting so many facts wrong.

"And now, you have half an hour to sightsee. There are food stalls, bathroom stalls, and game booths for everyone. Just please be back on the bus after 30 minutes or you'll be left behind."

Kara started to walk towards the food stall, the ride made her hungry, she just hoped that they have potstickers. What Kara didn't see was the children running over to the game booth close to her.

The next thing she knows, she was falling. She closed her eyes, waiting for her impending doom when a set of firm hands grasped her waist and steadied her.

"You should be very careful, ma'am." A voice said, which made Kara turn around and take a quick look at her savior.

It was a man, his frame was fairly well built, skinny but he has muscles in the right places. He has dark brown hair and intense green eyes that Kara seems to get herself lost into. And the weirdest part is he looks familiar.

"Thanks, mister, I'll be much more careful next time." Kara said, feeling her face get hotter and hotter as the second pass by. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Wait," the man yelled out, grasping her arms to prevent her from leaving. "I never got your name."

"I never got yours."

"Good point. My name is Bartholomew Henry Allen, I'm a forensic scientist for the National City Police Department." The man said, proudly. "But you can call me Barry though."

"A forensic scientist?"

"Yeah, my friends and I just came here from Star City, there was a case there that I had to help out."

"So this festival is for you, huh?"

"No, it's for me and the detectives and the officers. I once tracked down my family bloodline though and saw that one of my ancestors was a knight of the kingdom, isn't that crazy?"

"A knight? Wow, very noble."

"And the weird part is he looks exactly just like me."

"Really? That's weird." Kara replied with a quizzical look.

"Also a weird question, have I seen you before? I just feel like we already saw each other some other time."

"No, not that weird. I feel the same. Like I already met you somewhere."

Both of them looked at each other weirdly, seemingly can't place where or when they saw each other.

"The bus is leaving in 25 minutes." 

This snapped Kara out of her stupor, she still had to write her article about this event.

"Look, I have to go and interview some people but why don't you join me for the day? Keep me company."

"Really? Are you sure? I don't wanna be a bother."

"This is a fluff piece given to me by my editor and sometimes this kind of stuff actually bores me, so yes, I am very much sure."

"Okay then, where do you wanna go first?"

"Over there, by the food stall."

"I just realized, I never got your name."

"It's Kara. Kara Danvers."

Barry accompanied Kara while she asked the festival-goers questions, it was the basic stuff; 'why are you here?', 'what's your favorite thing about the festival?', and 'would you go again next year?'.

As Kara interviewed the festival-goers, Barry was staring intently at her. He knows he read that name somewhere but then again, it's a pretty common name.

"All done, thank you so much for coming with me. I didn't bore you to death, did I?" Kara asked, snapping Barry away from his stupor.

"No no, don't worry. So, what do you wanna do? It's a festival after all and there are games and foods, it'll be fun."

"Well, that interview really made me hungry, is there any potsticker here?"

The two brought food and talked about everything and nothing. They laughed as they took a stroll around the fair. Barry even won Kara a blue teddy bear with a crown on its head. The two brought a copious amount of food and settled on a table. 

"Oh and I remember this clear as day. One day, my alarm clock didn't wake me up and when I woke up, I'm already fifteen minutes late. I washed as fast as I could and managed to get to the precinct only twenty-three minutes late. So once I stepped out of the elevator, I tried to sneak to my lab before Captain Singh saw me but before I even reached the stairs, he already yelled my name. He asked me why I was late this time and I panicked because I thought he was gonna fire me, so I said I had car trouble. I don't even own a car." Barry told the blonde, who laughed and even snorted a little bit, making blush.

Hours have passed and the two remained in their little world where it's just two of them. The crowd at the festival started to lessen and the sky was slowly getting darker.

"Wow, it's getting dark, huh? We should probably go, I think my friends left me alone." Barry said, looking around them.

"You're right, I don't wanna make my sister worry, I should probably go. Thanks for today, Barry." Kara said as she stood up and disposed of their trash, after doing so, she smiled at Barry before walking away.

"Kara!"

Kara turned back to Barry, looking at him questionably.

"Let me accompany you home, I can't in good conscience leave you to walk back home alone by yourself," Barry said, catching up to Kara.

"Sure,"

The two talked as they walked side by side, laughing at every joke the other told. Before they both know it, the two of them were in front of Kara's apartment building.

"Thanks for today, I don't it would be as much fun without you keeping me company," Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, right back at you," Barry said, smiling back.

In one quick gesture, Kara stepped forward and pressed her body against Barry's. She stood there on her toes as she placed her lips against his.

Barry was shocked, he didn't expect the kiss but it wasn't unwelcome either. He kissed her back but after a while she pulled back, her eyes wide open in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to happen. I probably read the situation wrong and you probably have a girlfriend already. I just, can we still be friends and just forget about that?" Kara rambled, nervously fidgeting with her glasses.

"No no no no, it's fine really. It's fine. I was just shocked that's all but, uh, I really like the kiss."

"You did?"

"Yeah and for your information, I don't have a girlfriend. So with that out of the way, can I buy dinner sometime?"

"Sure," Kara replied, a big smile on her face.

"That's great. That's great, I'll just text you the details with the number you gave me earlier?"

"Yeah, have a good night, Barry," Kara said before entering the apartment building.

"My night already went great." With that Barry walked away with a smile on his face.

Both of them continued with their life, not knowing about the unforgettable night that their ancestors shared. Their timing wasn't perfect in their previous lives but now, maybe they could be together.


	6. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just full-on lockdown shenanigans.
> 
> Also TOILET PAPERS!!!!!!!

_**National City, January...** _

"Happy new year, Girl of Steel," Barry said, bringing Kara closer to him.

"Happy new year to you too, Scarlet Speedster."

The two shared a kiss under the fireworks that were lighting up the sky, both of them unaware of the torturous following days and months.

 _ **Spectre's Pocket Dimension...**_

"Back in 2020 through 2021, we all had to wear masks. Not like the one you, Thea, and Laurel wear though, some of us wear disposable masks, some others wear personalized masks and others are Karens." Felicity told Oliver as they lay in bed together.

"What's a Karen?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, you are so better off not knowing," Felicity said before she realized something. "Hey, do you have something to do with that stuff? The pandemic and all that?"

Oliver looked at her with a deadpan face.

"No,"

"Oliver."

"What? It was a mistake. It was my first time trying to recreate the freaking multiverse, my bad that a freaking random bat got eaten and it kickstarted a virus."

"You know when we finally meet Barry and Kara again, they will be pissed at you, right?"

"Yup,"

_**National City, February...** _

Barry opened the door to their apartment, he used hand sanitizer after doing so. Once he was inside, he removed his face mask and turned to greet Kara but what she saw shocked him.

"What's with the toilet papers?!" Barry incredulously asked Kara, who was sitting on a throne made out of stacked toilet papers.

"Well, I was shopping for groceries and saw that a lot of people are going for the toilet papers, there's only like four left," Kara replied casually.

"Then why do we have freaking fifty-two?!"

"Well, I thought four wasn't enough, so I flew to other stores and brought their toilet paper."

"Kara!"

"What? At least now, it would be a long time before we buy another set of toilet papers."

_**Midvale, March...** _

"Kara, honey, come and help me and your sister set up the table instead of wallowing on the couch, watching that musical, "Eliza told her adoptive daughter.

"I can't. I don't want to. I miss Barry so much." Kara said, skulking deeper on the couch, pouting her lips. "I miss him so much but at least he has Oliver, Olivia, and Olive to keep him company.

"Who the hell is Oliver, Olivia, and Olive? Did the two of you brought dogs?"

"No, I brought a lot of toilet paper and we decided to name some of them." Kara let out a sigh. "I missed them so much."

Eliza looked at Alex with a questioning look, wondering about what is happening to Kara. 

"She just misses Barry but still doesn't realize that she is an alien and cannot be infected by the virus," Alex told her mother in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean I can't be infected?" Kara asked, standing up from the couch, hearing what Alex said due to her super hearing.

"Kara, almost all of our lives we have been together and it still hasn't occurred to you that you can't get sick?"

"I did get sick one time, remember? Like my first year of being Supergirl."

"Yeah, 'cause you blew out your powers."

"Oh, so that means…" Kara trailed off, the growing smile on her face getting bigger and bigger.

"Yeah, you dummy, go see him."

Kara sped outside of their old house and flew away, smiling like an idiot, leaving a dumbfounded Alex and Eliza.

"I meant to go see him after dinner," Alex said to no one in particular before flopping down on the couch, earning a confused look from her mother.

"What? Kara moped here because she missed Barry, so now I'm moping here because I miss Kelly."

_**National City, April - October...** _

"Hey babe," Kara said as they watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine for the hundredth time.

"What?"

"Can you run over to my favorite Chinese store and buy potstickers?"

"Kara, for the last seven months we have been eating potstickers nonstop, don't you want other food? Like, I don't know, pizza?"

"Nope, I want potstickers," Kara said, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Yes, really,"

"Okay! Fine, I'll buy them but I hope you get fat."

"Ha, the joke's on you, I can't get fat on this planet." Kara cheered, dancing excitedly at the prospect of eating yet another potsticker.

Barry just chuckled at his girlfriend's antics before running off to buy what she wants. But not before putting on a face mask though.

_**National City, November…** _

Barry was woken up from his deep slumber by the light shining brightly from outside. He tried to cover the brightness with a pillow and snuggled against his girlfriend, only to realize that the said girlfriend wasn't there.

"Kara?!" He called out but he received no answer. "Where is she?"

As if to answer Barry's question, the window flew open and Kara walked in wearing her Supergirl suit and a face mask, she was also carrying a small snake.

"Kara? Why are you wearing your super suit? And why are you carrying a snake?" Barry asked.

"Oh, you're awake! Anyways, you won't believe what just happened. I was flying around the city when I heard a little girl crying for help and much to her surprise, it was the same girl that owns Fluffy, the snake that I rescued all those years ago, and now she gave me a baby snake to thank me. I think I'm gonna name her Snakey."

"Okay, where will you put her then?"

"I was thinking that McSnurtle can be her roommate." 

"No," Barry said.

"Why not? McSnurtle needs another reptilian friend to keep him company."

"Because Snakey will eat McSnurtle!"

"No, she won't," Kara reassured, placing Snakey next to McSnurtle.

_**National City, December...** _

"We are here to commemorate the death of our pet turtle, McSnurtle, who fought to his last breath to fight off Snakey, who ate him for lunch. Is there anyone who would like to say a few words?" Barry said, holding off his tears as he glared at the snake resting in Kara's hands.

Cisco raised his hands.

"I just want to say that those are terrible names, you should just let me do all the work when it comes to the names and stuff," Cisco said, earning a light jab from Caitlin as Barry looked at him with a deadpan face before shaking his head.

"Anyone else?"

Kara raised her hands.

"I just wanted to speak for Snakey and me that we are sorry for McSnurtle. No one could've predicted this happening."

"I said that Snakey would eat McSnurtle the day that snake arrived."

Kara pouted as she returned Snakey to the glass box before walking back to Barry.

"I'm so sorry, McSnurtle will be missed." 

"Yeah,"

"I love you, Scarlet Speedster," Kara said, hugging Barry to comfort him.

"I love you too, Girl of Steel,"

**A/N: So sorry for the late upload. I was busy with school and my life and the other story I am currently writing. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. I accept request.**


	7. I Love You And Goodbye

**_12 Years Old..._ **

Kara was twelve years old when her world died. Everything that she knew and loved, exploded into pieces, leaving only her and Kal alone. 

She wiped a stray tear falling down her face before looking to her right and saw Kal-El's pod flying alongside hers. She pressed her hand against the glass, reaching out to her sleeping baby cousin before she felt her ship shake and she heard a huge explosion behind her. Krypton just exploded.

That was the first time her world crumbled in front of her.

**_24 Years Old…_ **

Twelve years have already passed since her world exploded in front of her and she fell to Earth when she first saw him. She was falling down a skyscraper, her ears ringing loudly, her eyes barely open, her head felt like it was splitting in half when she suddenly felt being carried away.

It actually felt really nice being carried away.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't really a big fan of princesses always being rescued by a knight in shining armor but this story is different. She wasn't a princess and her rescuer isn't a knight in shining armor, instead, the man that rescued her was wearing a dark red suit with a lightning bolt emblem.

She later learned the name of the man that rescued her was The Flash, he also even told her his real name which Barry Allen, quite cute and unique if you ask her. Oh, he's also from another universe, a fact she is still trying to wrap her head around which is saying something since she's an alien hero.

But that's not the weirdest thing that happened that day, her heart kept beating erratically when she was with Barry and there were weird feelings inside her, not to mention her knees were weaker than usual. She thought there were traces of kryptonite on his suit or the D.E.O. were once again transporting kryptonite and forgot to contain a piece in a lead container because that is the only explanation on why this is happening.

They talked a lot, comparing the things in his universe to her's. For instance, they both have a Big Belly Burger, which Barry said to her that must be the only constant in every universe. She hasn't been this happy and content in so long, but her mood slightly sours when she hears the name of a girl he knew back in his universe, Iris. Barry described her like she was a living saint and every time he does so, there's a weird clenching ache in her chest but she doesn't let her ruin her mood completely.

When they finally figured out how to get him back home, her mood dampened. In a very selfish way, she wants him to stay stuck in their universe. With her.

She talked it over with Winn since Alex is still on the run. He told her that she was in love. That she got it bad. That she finally felt the "Wah-pow". 

Tomorrow they were sending the man she (apparently) loves home with a possibility that she won't ever see him again.

She didn't sleep that night.

She tried her best to smile the day after, she spent the last night contemplating whether she will tell Barry how she feels towards him. She decided against it.

She sent him home when she had the choice to sabotage it. She let her go even if she loved him.

"Goodbye, Barry."

That's the first time she said that.

**25 Years Old...**

The second she met him again, he needed her help. He, his team, and other heroes have to fight off an alien invasion. She decided to help them without a second thought, the same feelings a year ago reemerging, which is bad since she also kinda like someone else now.

They also revealed that Barry traveled back in time and caused the very problem they are fighting, as well as changed the lives of some of them.

When he asks her if she still trusts him, she replies within a second.

"I'll always trust you."

And she meant it.

**_Still 25 Years Old…_ **

They got stuck in a musical. She and Barry got stuck in a musical. Also, she has a boyfriend now, which makes interacting with Barry easier. It also helps that he is happy with Iris. If she is happy, she can be happy for him.

They sang and had fun, her worries began to drift away as she sang songs with him. But alas, everything went wrong. Barry, ever the hero, tried to stop a gang war and got hit by a stray bullet, and now he was bleeding on the pavement along with the two dead gang leaders and their crew.

Even though she has a boyfriend, she felt compelled to tell him her 'past' feelings. She cupped his face, her eyes filling with tears, as he struggled to breathe.

"K-Kara, I-..." He breathed out.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay, so hang on, okay?" Kara interrupted him, not wanting to hear his goodbyes. "I don't know if this is it, it probably is. So, I want you to know that I-"

She was interrupted by a breach opening behind her, Iris and Mon-El, her boyfriend, jumping out of it. They immediately rushed to them, kissing them and before they knew it, they were back in the real world.

When Barry and Kara finally have a moment to themselves, he asks what she was about to say to him when he was almost dying. She just laughs it off and smiles at him.

"I wanted you to know that I...am very grateful to be your friend." 

It wasn't what she wanted to say but it is what they needed her to say. For the both of their sakes.

**_26 Years Old…_ **

She was once again alone. Mon-El, her now ex-boyfriend, has a wife now. Long story short, she had to send him to space because Earth's atmosphere became toxic for him and when she sent him to space, he accidentally time traveled and now he's back but now he's married to someone else.

And now, Kara is alone at a wedding of Barry and Iris. At least when she got Mon-El, he helped her move on and forget about the scarlet speedster but now that he's with someone else, the loneliness is much greater this time around.

Then the nazis came and her heart almost got stolen from her and her doppelganger is married to Barry's friend, Oliver, which is so not her type of guy, plus he's taken. 

Ultimately, they defeated the bad guys and it all worked out. Even Barry and Iris's wedding, which sucks for Kara but not for Barry and Iris. But she's happy for them but she can't watch another man she loves to get married to someone else, so she did her goodbyes and went back home, the clenching feeling in her chest back once again.

She hated feeling that feeling.

**_27 Years Old…_ **

They were on the Kent Farm when she saw him and Oliver again. It was very confusing because Oliver and Barry swapped identities and powers and now they need her help to find out what happened.

All sorts of things happened. Barry, Oliver and her went to Gotham, they met the new protector, Batwoman, and they got arrested and thrown in jail. Then Deegan, the bad guy, changed reality again and she became a prisoner, Barry and Oliver became criminals, and Deegan took the form of her cousin and his suit but it was black.

They recovered the Book of Destiny for a second and Clark did what he could in a limited time but he didn't just change reality, he saw the future. He saw Barry and her turning to dust slowing down the world.

She and Barry shared a worried look before a steely look grazed his face and told Kara to go now without him but he promises that he will follow soon.

She nodded her head, giving him another worried look before speeding away.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

"Let's hope destinies can be rewritten," Barry replied before speeding off.

She didn't know then what he did but whatever it is, it made all the differences and they won.

**_28 Years Old…_ **

He's dead. Barry's dead. He sacrificed his life for hers and she didn't even know why. And now she's preparing to go to a bar Oliver invited her to, apparently, it was the bar he and Barry frequently got drinks together.

"You're late," Oliver said immediately as soon as she is close enough to hear him. "How come you and Barry have superspeed but still late at things."

"I guess the super-tardiness kinda neutralizes it," Kara replied, making Oliver laugh but with a sad look in his eyes.

"Barry said the same thing. Exactly the same thing." Oliver took a sip of his beer. "I swear, I thought you two would end up together."

"What do you mean?! I didn't like him that way and he never liked me that way, it was never happening. Plus, we used to live in separate universes, it wouldn't have worked."

"You don't have to pretend to me, you know? I know that you loved him and you still do." Oliver said as Kara took a sip of her beer, grimacing at the slightly sour flavor.

"How did you know?"

"How you look at him when you think he isn't watching, the way you act differently towards him, it was obvious really." Oliver laughed at Kara's aghast face before her expression turned somber.

"I never got to tell him how I felt." 

"He knows,"

Kara turned her head towards Oliver, surprised at what he said. Barry knew that she had and still does have feelings for him. But why didn't he say anything?

"You're wondering why he didn't say anything, right? Because he saw you were happy with Mon-El plus the different universes thing. And in some way and some level, he felt the same." Oliver said before he took another swing of his beer.

After taking a drunk Oliver home to Laurel, Kara went to Barry's tombstone. She bought some flowers on the way and some candles. His tombstone was easy to find, it was right beside his mother and father's tombstone. She placed the flowers and the candles in front of the tombstone, lighting up the candles with her heat vision. 

She smiled as she thought that Barry had finally found his peace.

"I love you. Goodbye, Barry."

That was the second time she said goodbye to him and it was the last.


End file.
